Electronic systems often include integrated circuits (ICs) that are connected to a subassembly such as a substrate or motherboard. The ICs can be packaged and inserted into an IC socket that is mounted on the subassembly. As electronic system designs become more complex, it is a challenge to meet the desired size constraints of the system. One aspect that influences the overall size of a design is the spacing required for the interconnection of the pins or contacts of the IC sockets. Additionally, as the spacing is reduced, the IC sockets become less robust and have difficulty surviving the high number of cycles of installation and removal during test of a packaged IC. Thus there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that reduce the spacing needed for contacts of IC sockets yet provide a robust design.